Recuerdos
by danny weasley p
Summary: la muerte de ron, se revelan muchos secretos....hola dejen reviews y leaannnnn. gracias


Recuerdos...  
  
Capitulo 1: Todavia no puedo evitar recordarte:  
  
###### Harry #####  
  
Hoy veo tu rostro empapado de lagrimas, llorando como jamás vi que lo habías hecho, maldiciendo la vez en que le viste morir en mis brazos. Todavía me es doloroso recordarlo, me duele como una herida sángrate que todavía no ha sido curada, como si miles de espinas me atravesaran en el pecho ,como si una navaja afilada y fina, se hubiera clavado en alma y en mi corazón. Lo es todavía, por que le recuerdo con cariño y amor, por que le amaba, le amaba por ser mi amigo y ofrecerse incondicional, y ante todo siempre mi amigo, por nunca haber cambiado, por mas fuertes que fuesen los tiempos. Por ser siempre mi mano derecha y preocuparse por mi, por que siempre estuvo a mi lado en todas las circunstancias y momentos mas difíciles de mi vida. Y por ser ,sobre todo mi amigo.  
  
Y ahora estando frente a su lapida, no puedo evitar que las lagrimas salgan de mi ojos, que salgan a chorros sin consuelo, pero es que no hay consuelo en estos momentos de angustia y desesperación, pero mas lo fue cuando le vi morir en mis brazos, y frente a mi cara y no yo no pude hacer nada para he evitarlo...todavía recuerdo su sonrisa, siempre tan blanca y perfecta, sus cabellos pelirrojos, tan dúctiles tan rojos como el fuego, y tales como el sol en verano, sus labios, tan rojos y risueños, siempre vivos, siempre entregados. Y esas pecas, ja¡ que le distinguían de todos los demás, esas pecas que le daban un aspecto tan cándido..tan atrayente a la vez, esos ojos, cuyos ojos que se asemejaban mas a zafiros, tan azules, tan profundos, esos ojos en los cuales me he perdido mas de una vez, esos ojos que provocaban que dijera tonterías y que tartamudeara. Esos ojos , que ahora están cerrados, los estarán por toda la eternidad, y todo por mi culpa..por que no pude hacer nada par evitarlo.  
  
Nada......no pudiste hacer nada para evitarlo  
  
######Hermione ######  
  
Estoy agachada frente a su lapida, mis lagrimas salen, he llorado como nunca lo he hecho y como nunca pensaba hacerlo, he llorado mas por el que por mi propia madre, mas por el, por que le amaba mas, mas que a mi madre y mas que a propia vida.  
  
"Hermione...ya no llores mas por favor" me dice Harry, levanto mi cara, veo su rostro, empapado completamente por las lagrimas, mirando su lapida con completa angustia y dolor.¿ Como diablos quiere que no llore, si el también lo hace? ¿como diablos quiere que sea fuerte cuando el no lo es?¿Como?  
  
"no puedo Harry...no puedo.."le respondo al fin, nuevas lagrimas brotan de mis ojos. Vuelvo a bajar a la mirada hacia la lapida de el. Silencio. Solo Silencio.  
  
Todavia me duele recordarle, me duele, me duele recordar su ojos ,tan azules, tal cuales se asemejaban al mar, tan profundos y tan impenetrables. Hubiera preferido dar mi vida, mi existencia por la de el, cambiar mi vida por la de el, pues por que esta ya no es vida sin el. Es solo un vacio profundo, un precipicio sin fondo, una oscuridad eterna. Me cuesta todavia afrontar mi vida sin el, me cuesta vivir sin el, sin estar a su lado, sin sentir su presencia junto a la mia, sin sentir su calidez y su ternura ¡cuánto daria yo por volverme a aferrar entre su brazos¡¡cuánto daria yo por volver a probar el dulce néctar de sus labios¡ ¡cuánto daria por volver a sentirme suya¡ Daria hasta mi propia vida, solo por el, por que no puedo estar sin el, no puedo vivir sin el.  
  
Ya no puedes mas..no puedes vivir sin el..no puedes vivir sin Ron....  
  
"Ron"murmuro con angustia, con dolor, no puedo ni si quiera pronunciar su nombre, me es doloroso, pensar en el me es doloroso, por cada vez que trato de pronunciar su nombre, cuando tan solo trato de vocalizarlo, siento como si algo, me aplastara en la garganta, algo que me corta la voz, algo que aplasta el pecho y no me deja respirar, algo que ni si quiera puedo explicar.  
  
Y es que no puedo evitar extrañarle, y es que no puedo evitar amarle todavía, y es que no puedo evitar desear su cuerpo, en cada noche fria de invierno.  
  
Y es que no puedo evitar sentir pena por mi misma, por que yo sabia que el no me amaba, que el no amo nunca, lo descubrí desde el momento en que decidí mirarle a los ojos, no habia ese brillo, lo supe desde el momento en que decidí besarle, no hubo aquella sensación en el, no senti su corazón latir de la emocion, y lo comprobé cuando decidi hacerme suya, no senti hervir su sangre ,no senti esa pasión correr por sus venas. Y por que cuando fui suya, para el todo fue monótono. Y por que todo lo hizo por que debia ser, por que asi debia ser, por que asi tenia que ser. Pero yo si lo sentia, yo si podia sentirlo. Por que le amaba , pero el no a mi, lo unico que el sentia por mi, era cariño, solo cariño, el cariño y fraternidad que solo se le puede tener a una hermana, pero nada mas. Y yo lo sabia, pero me sentia feliz y dichosa, y eternamente enamorada de el, y sobre todo me sentía amada . Me dejaba engañarme , y es que el actuaba tan bien. Y es que ese sueño parecía real, tan real que a veces creia que era de verdad, pero no lo era. Y lo que realmente era solo un sueño, solo un sueño , nada mas que eso, una ilusión , una fantasía.  
  
Y es que el me hizo tan feliz y me hizo sentirme tan enamorada, que cada dia, me enamoraba mas de el, y lo aprisionaba mas a mi, pues por que tenia miedo, tenia miedo de que se fuera y que me dejara sola. Y entonces ya no me hubiera sentido amada, ni mucho menos feliz, pero el lo sabia, sabia que si se alejaba de mi, que si iba, si me dejaba, me lastimaría. Y eso era lo que menos el queria, y por eso siguió a mi lado, por eso siguió fingiendo, siempre fingiendo, simpre aparentando que me amaba, que yo era su sol y su luna, que yo era su mar y su cielo, que yo era su unico amor, pero no era cierto. Y yo me sentia feliz, y seducida, me seguia engañando a mi misma.  
  
Y es que le amaba tanto, que no queria que se alejase de mi , no quería alejarlo de mi lado, y sin saberlo le hacia daño. Pero en el fondo yo lo sabia, pero no, no daría mi brazo a torcer, y me decia a mi misma: "ya me llegara amar, algún día lo hara"  
  
Pero ese dia nunca que llego, y el seguia aparentando, y yo seguia mintiéndome y convenciéndome que el algun dia me llegaria amar.  
  
Pero en el fondo de mi , sin saberlo me hacia daño a mi misma, pero yo no queria desencantarme, queria seguir sintiéndome que me amaba, y los demas, lo sabian, pero preferían no decirme nada , preferían seguirme el juego. Y yo me di cuenta que al no querer dejarle ir a, no solo le lastimaba a el, tambien me lastimaba .  
  
Te engañaste a ti misma....  
  
Y pues lo que ahora siento no es mas que un simple..pero a la vez tan complicado deseo y anhelo de estar con el.  
  
Y también siento pudor por mi misma, por haber sido tan necia y cruel, inhumana y desalmada y mentirosa. ¿Por que si tanto le queria por que no le habia dejado ir?¿por qué si digo que tanto le amaba y no queria hacerle daño, por que no le deja ir? Es realmente muy simple mi respuesta, por que he caído en cuenta, que no era a el a quien temía lastimar, temia lastimarme a mi misma.  
  
Y ahora me arrepiento, me arrepiento de no haberle dejado ir, me arrepiento de no haberle dejado ir antes, cuando todavia no estabas muerto, para que fuera feliz, cosa que yo nunca puede hacerle sentir, cosa que jamas pudo sentir conmigo, si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo lo hubiera hecho, le hubiera dejado ir, para que así, fuese feliz con el.  
  
#######Harry#######  
  
Veo Hermione volver a mencionar ese nombre, ese nombre, mi labios ahora fragiles...no pueden pronunciar ese nombre..ese nombre, que cada que lo recuerdo, puedo ver los momentos felices, de los dos, cuando nos dábamos nuestras escapadas en la noche, cuando tu me seguias en mis aventuras, siempre incondicional ,siempre dispuesto a todos y a todos. Pero yo siempre tenia aquel secreto guardado en mi corazon , ese secreto que nadie mas lo sabia, ese secreto que solo mi querida amiga Hermione sabia. Se secreto de pedia a gritos ser revelado, ese secreto que pedia ser sacado a luz. Ese secreto que me carcomía por dentro, ese secreto que desde hace años lo habia guardado. Ese secreto era que yo te amaba, y todavia te amo, te amo con cada fibra de ser, con cada fibra de mi corazon, ahora partido. Te amo con cada fraccion de alma y de mi corazon .  
  
Pero después me entere que yo no era el unico que te profesaba amor incondicional, estaba hermione, si ,esa chica de los cabellos enmarañados, y de los ojos almendrados. Hermosa y a la vez inteligente. Ella también te profesaba amor puro y verdadero, pero tu ni caso le hacías, hasta que un dia caísteis en cuenta que la hacías sufrir y no podias soportarlo, no podias soportar que alguien sufriera por tu existencia. Y ese dia , hiciste una de las acciones mas nobles y dignas de ti que pude a ver visto en toda mi desdichada vida, ese dia le pediste a Hermione que fueran enamorados. Ese dia también me destrozaste el corazón, en mil pedacitos, pedazos que el viento se los fue llevando con el paso del tiempo.  
  
Tu le amabas..¿ por que no se lo dijiste antes?  
  
Si se lo dije...fue un dia de otoño, ya me acuerdo, fue el dia de otoño mas feliz que viví en toda mi corta vida. Habíamos estado caminando por los terrenos de todo Hogwarts. Ya se hacia tarde. Nos sentamos debajo de un enorme arbol, el cual ya se le caian las hojas, pero un seguia conservando su gran copa. las hojas hacían hermoso contraste con tus cabellos, tus ojos lo hacían con el cielo. Ese dia decidi por fin poner las cartas en la mesa. Ese dia te pregunte si en verdad amabas Hermione:  
  
"oye Ron..?" comencé tratando de no mirarte a los ojos.  
  
"¿si Harry?" me respondiste con tu voz, siempre dulce, siempre calmada.  
  
"¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" pregunte con nerviosismo  
  
"por supuesto..¿qué pasa Harry?" dijite mirando al cielo, me diste pase, y me miraste con tus bellos ojos que reflejaban preocupación. Sabias muy bien que te iba a preguntar.  
  
"pero promete que vas a responderla con toda sinceridad" dije con seguridad de mi mismo  
  
"esta bien" dijiste simplemente, ni tu mismo te lo creías.  
  
"¿en verdad amas a Hermione?"pregunte al fin y al cabo, tu me miraste asombrado, tratando de parecer nervioso.  
  
"...a que se debe la pregunta.."dijiste al fin tratando de sonar calmado.  
  
"solo..es una pregunta.."dije simplemente tratando de no sonar desesperado "pero necesito que me la respondas con sinceridad".  
  
Te quedaste unos minutos en silencio, cabizbajo, rehuyendo de mi mirada.  
  
"no la amas ¿no es cierto? Dije. ¡Listo¡ pense ¡te la hice mas facil¡  
  
"si..."me respondiste, no darias tu brazo a torcer fácilmente.  
  
"entonces ¿por qué no respondes con seguridad?"te volvi a preguntar en tono enojado  
  
"tienes mucha razon, Harry.."me respondiste con tristeza y un toque de melancolía en tu voz "yo no amo a hermione..nunca la he amado ni tampoco podre amarla nunca..te juro que he intentado..lo he hecho pero no...puedo..simplemente no puedo".  
  
Me sentí arrepentido por haber usado aquel tono tan duro contigo ,mi niño bello. Intente ser mas dulce y tierno , como siempre lo fui contigo.  
  
"y entonces ¿por que estas con ella?" te pregunte tratando de tener tono de compresibilidad en mi voz.  
  
"no lo se...no lo se..." me respondiste desalmado. Estabas triste y me senti un patan por hacerte sentir tan mal. Pero esta vez te lo diria.  
  
"no, ron, si lo sabes..."intente de nuevo  
  
"no lo se..Harry, tal vez por que era lo correcto..."  
  
¿qué era lo correcto?¿qué es lo correcto?  
  
"¿lo correcto?¿qué es lo correcto para ti, ron?  
  
"es lo correcto...por que hacia tenia que ser.."  
  
"¿qué es lo que tenia que ser?"  
  
"es que a quien amo..es que mi amor hacia ese persona no puede..no es correcto"  
  
"¿a quien amas tanto que no puede ser correcto amarla?"  
  
"a...a..ti..harry" por fin dijiste ¡si, lo habias confesado¡ pero aun estabas cabizbajo y triste.  
  
"¿por que no me lo dijiste antes? Espere algunos minutos ,ansioso a que me respondieras.  
  
"por que temia..que tu no me correspondieras..temía peder tu amistad...por eso..."dijiste con tristeza ,seguías cabizbajo, y evitabas mi mirada. Yo te levante el rostro con suma delicadeza, tu me miraste con melancolía, temiendo, al parecer que no te correspondiera. Una lagrima se resbalo por tu pecosa mejilla. Ese dia te lo dije, ese día te confesé mi amor a los cuatro vientos.  
  
"...no tengas miedo, Ron...nunca tengas miedo de no ser correspondido.."te dije lleno de amor.  
  
Y entonces sucedió. Me acerque a ti, y te bese, tu asustado, me correspondiste. Primero con la ternura y amor que sucede en el encuentro, luego con la lujuria y la pasión que se decide por el deseo. Nos besamos, con locura y pasión, todas nuestras ganas guardas en el corazón , salieron por fin a la luz. Todos los remordimientos y deseos pasados de abrazarnos y besarnos se revelaron. Nuestras lenguas se juntaron, primero rivales , después amantes. Nos besamos tanto, con tanta locura y devoción que pronto sentimos que nos faltaba el aire. y nos separamos, pero yo aun tenia mis brazos, aferrándome a tu espalda, temiendo perderte.  
  
"te amo...te amo demasiado...te he amado desde hace ya muchos años..y todavía te sigo amando.."te confesé desesperado por decirte lo que sentía, aquel sentimiento que tenia guardado desde hace años y que hasta ahora lo sigo guardando.  
  
"yo tambien..te amo Harry...te amo demasiado.."me dijiste con sinceridad.. "pero sabes muy bien que lo nuestro no puede ser...por que si termino con Hermione..le destrozaría el corazón..realmente no quiero hacerlo..¿quién sabe lo que pasaria?"  
  
"se con angustia, no pude evitar que las lagrimas salieran de mis ojos, me volviste a besar con ternura.  
  
"Harry, te amo..te amo tanto..que tengo que dejarte ir..por que asi tiene que ser..por que quiero que seas otra persona..por que yo no te merezco.."me dijiste  
  
"pero yo te amo..." te volvi a replicar. Tu me abrazaste.  
  
"yo también Harry, te amo mas de lo que tu crees..por eso mismo debo dejarte ir..para no causarte daño ni a ti ni a hermione..vamos tu podrás ir y encontrar otra persona que en verdad te merezca...Hermione me necesita...se que es duro para ti...pero te juro que para mi lo es mucho mas..."me dijiste con seriedad, yo volví besarte.  
  
"lo se...pero igual quiero que sepas que te amo y te amare por toda la eternidad..."te susurre al oido con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
"yo también te amo , Harry"me dijiste con esa dulzura que te caracterizaba .También llorabas.  
  
"Ron, esta vez, quiero seas mío ,solo por esta noche..."  
  
"¿estas seguro, Harry?"me preguntaste preocupado  
  
"nunca he estado mas seguro en mi vida"  
  
"¿aunque después...no podamos nunca jamas estar juntos otra vez...por que puede ser esta la ultima noche..?"  
  
"completamente seguro..." te susurre al oido.  
  
Y esa noche, bajo la luna llena, y el cielo infinitamente azul y cubierto por la estrellas. Nuestras bocas se juntaron una vez mas, y entre besos y caricias, te hice mio. Nuestros cuerpos se juntaron para hacer uno, la combinación perfecta.  
  
Ya cansados, y extasiados, contemplamos las estrellas, entrelazados. Tu descansabas en mi regazo.  
  
"te amo , Ron"...te susurre. Tu solo te aferraste mas a mi. Nos quedamos dormidos, y no teníamos frió , el calor que emitían nuestros cuerpos desnudos nos bastaba.  
  
A la mañana siguiente(la madrugada), volvimos a la escuela, y seguimos como si nada hubiera pasado, estábamos entrando a la sala común cuando, Hermione apareció en pijamas junto con Ginny, nos habían estado esperando toda la noche.  
  
"Ron weasley ¿dónde diablos te habías metido?" dijo Hermione, corriendo hacia nosotros.  
  
"si, Ron ¿dónde estabas?"pregunto ginny enojada al igual que Hermione.  
  
"ahhh..por ahí..."respondiste con un sonrisa picara en los labios. me rozaste la mano en forma cariñosa. Yo sonreí feliz  
  
"¿por ahí?" Gimio Hermione con exasperación y enojo "¿te desapareciste por un dia entero y vuelves al dia siguiente..y yo te pregunto donde estabas y tu solo me respondes por ahí?"  
  
"vamos Hermione...¿tu "esposo" no se puede dar una escapadita por ahí de vez en cuando?"esta vez yo hable. Hermione me miro enojada y se acerco a ron y lo abrazo. Ron tardo corresponder el abrazo.  
  
"ahhh...Ron...¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? yo ya no me hubiera preocupado tanto.."  
  
"esta bien, Hermione.." dijo Ron cortante  
  
"bien, Hermione, ahora si, vamos a dormir..estoy cansada..."Ginny volvió a subir las escaleras directo al dormitorio de las chicas, mientras emitía grandes bostezos.  
  
"bien , cariño, me voy a dormir un poco mas..felizmente que es feriado..buenas noches a ambos" Hermione se acerco a Ron y le robo un beso, y subio rápidamente las escaleras cerrando la puerta tras de ella.  
  
Yo di un bostezo, y me frote los ojos con aflicción. Tu hiciste lo mismo. Yo subi las escaleras. Pero tu te quedaste quieto con una expresión extraña en el rostro. Inmediatamente baje las escaleras de nuevo, para que te pasaba.  
  
"¿pasa algo, ron?" te pregunte preocupado  
  
"estoy bien" me cortaste, tu mirada azul todavía seguía perdida.  
  
Me acerque a ti, y te abrase, sin preocuparme sin veia alguien. Tu me correspondiste al instante.  
  
"siento que estoy haciendo algo malo...pero aun si me siento en el paraíso"me musitaste al oido.  
  
"lo se, yo también me siento asi.."  
  
"pero ya no me importa, me alegro de que estés aquí conmigo..."finalizaste  
  
"yo tambien me alegro, ron..sabes que te amo.."  
  
"lo se.." me dijiste con un sonrisa en los labios "pero sabes muy bien, que no se puede harry, hermione me necesita y yo no puedo dejarla sola..."  
  
"lo se.." no puede evitar que una lagrima humedeciera mi mejilla. Tu la limpiaste con mucho cuidado. Me volviste a mirara a los ojos.  
  
"pero quiero que sepas que también te amo...te amo Harry y eso no va a cambiar...lo sabes.."  
  
"lo se, Ron, tu sabes que yo también te amo, y jamás podré amar a otra persona como a ti, jamas." Dije. Volvimos a juntar nuestros labios con pasión.  
  
Los dos volvimos a nuestro dormitorio para recuperar un poco de sueño que habíamos "perdido" caminando. Los dias siguientes pasaron normal, como si nada hubiera pasado. Los dos decidimos que era mejor asi, por que si no, no solo lastimaríamos a hermione, también a nosotros mismos.  
  
Ese dia de otoño, fue el mas feliz de mi vida, por que fuiste mío, por una única vez, solo mio. Pero también fue el mas desdichado, por que sabia que jamas volvería tenerte entre mis brazos.  
  
##### Ginny ####  
  
Veo a Harry, empañar los lentes de sus gafas con sus lagrimas. Una vez mas, es quinta vez que lo hace. Y Hermione arrodillada llorando y gimiendo su nombre. Todavia debe recordar ese dia. Pues por que yo todavía lo recuerdo. No. Mentira. No recuerdo, por que cuando trato, solo puedo ver fracciones cortas de lo sucedido en mi mente. Veo sangre, solo sangre, muerte, muerte, sufremiento. Pero ya nada mas puedo recodar, y no es por que no quiera, es por que mi mente no lo me lo permite.  
  
"Hermione..llorando no vas a lograr nada...no vas a lograr que el vuelva..."le digo fríamente. Ella se gira hacia mi, tiene los ojos rojizos  
  
"¡no puedo creer que te hayas vuelto tan insensible, Ginny weasley¡¡el era tu hermano¡¡el lo era¡¡"gritas  
  
"exactamente, Hermione.lo era, ya no lo es, por que esta muerto."  
  
"ya se que esta muerto, pero por lo menos muestra un poco mas de respeto hacia a el" chillas enojada  
  
"no tengo que mostrar respeto a alguien que ya esta muerto¡"grite enfurecida, extrañaba mucho a mi hermano, y todavia no podia evitar llorar cuando estoy a solas, pero es que me da tanta rabia, el dio su vida por tantos, y no recibio nada a cambio. Y lo peor fue que jamas pude despedirme de el.  
  
"cierra la boca, Ginny. Malagradecida..por lo menos podrias mostrarte agredecida, por que si no fuera por el, no estarias aquí¡" dices, y me recuerdas, todo lo que el hizo por mi para salvarme. Intento no llorar, prometi no llorar.  
  
"realmente, Hermione, preferiria no estar aquí..." murmuro friamente, mi voz la siento tan fria como una glacial. Tu abres los ojos, horrorizada, como si hubiera dicho alguna atrocidad.  
  
"¿qué es lo que acabas de decir?" me preguntas enloquecida.  
  
"realmente preferia no estar aquí"digo de nuevo mas fuerte que antes para que me escuches con claridad. Sentia hervir mi sangre.  
  
"repitelo..Ginny weasley...¡vamos repitelo¡" me dijiste con los ojos rojos.  
  
Ah, me esta retando, pienso.  
  
"REALMENTE NO PREFERIA ESTAR AQUI , NO SE NI PARA QUE ME RESCATO DE ESOS MALDITOS DEMENTORES, PREFERIA ESTAR MUERTA" grito enfurecida, no puedo respirar muy bien. Y puedo recordar bien la noche, en la que ron me salvo de ser atacada por los dementores. Hago un esfuerzo por no echarme a llorar, en los brazos de harry. Es que le extraño tanto, y me da tan rabia ¿por qué tenia que ser el?¿por qué el?¿por qué tuvo que morir el?¿por qué tuvo que dar su vida por la de los otros? ¿por qué? Todavía no lo entiendo.  
  
PLAF¡  
  
Hermione me habia aplicado una fuerte bofetada en mi mejilla derecha. Yo me quede atonita, Harry se quedo estupecfato, Draco se quedo inmóvil, Lavander se cubrio el rostro con las manos.  
  
"¿cómo te atreves? Tu hermano casi muere por tu causa ¿asi es como le agradeces? Despreciando tu existencia, deseando no estar mas en esta tierra...Ron queria que vivieses, y por eso te salvo. Deberias mostrarte agradecida...y es que de verdad no me mereces estar aquí, no mereces estar viva.  
  
Asustada corri hacia a Harry, y el me abrazo, entonces ahí fue recien cuando comenze a llorar, gimiendo, llorando por mi hermano. Hermione me mira con los ojos desorbitados. Siento mi mejilla arder, y de mis labios, la sangre correr.  
  
"no debiste golpearla de esa manera, Hermione.."replico Harry enojado, mientras me acaricia el cabello en forma cariñosa.  
  
"ella se lo busco..no sabe apreciar el valor que tiene la vida.."dijo Hermione cortante.  
  
"aun asi, Hermione, no fue muy..."  
  
"¿qué no fue que, Harry? Viste lo que dijo..."se dirigio a mi..."¿acaso ya no aprecias a tu hermano?"  
  
Yo rompí en el llanto  
  
"claro que le aprecio, Hermione..estoy muy agradecida por lo que el hizo por mi...pero no puedo entender, ¿por que tuvo que morir? ¿por qué dio su vida por la de otros? No lo entiendo..."  
  
"Ginny, tu hermano era un hombre de honor y de nobleza, al ver que la guerra se aproximaba, el y Harry, fueron los primeros en enfrentarse a Voldemort, cara a cara. El no pudo soportar que gente inocente muriera. Y simplemente decidió ayudarlos, por que asi es el. A el no le gustaba ver sufrir a gente inocente...y por eso es que murió...el tenia esa vena de nobleza y valentía, que no lo dejaba escapar de las circunstancias difíciles...mucha gente se salvo gracias a el y a harry. Ginny, por eso es que debes estar agredecida, tu hermano no quieres que mueras, el quiere seas fuerte y que sobrevivas...pero eso es que quiero que comprendas que la vida tiene un precio, el dio su vida, por ti , por mi y por Harry, por que sabia que Harry era el único que podía vencer a Voldemort.  
  
Yo me lance a sus brazos, y nos abrazamos.  
  
"ahhh..Ginny..lo extraño tanto...lo extraño mucho..no puedo mas..ya no mas..es que no puedo vivir...ya no puedo mas..Ginny.." gimió Hermione entre lagrimas.  
  
"yo no puedo..mas Hermione...le extraño demasiado...esta ya no es vida sin el..ya no es vida.." murmure entre llantos y es que de verdad le extrañaba tanto.  
  
Por fin nos alejamos, todavía llorábamos.  
  
Después de toda la discusión, Harry me llevo por otro lado, para hacerme olvidar un poco a ron. Los dos nos sentamos bajo un viejo roble, era invierno, y hacia mucho frio.  
  
"Harry...gracias..muchas gracias.."  
  
"¿por que me das gracias, Hinny?"  
  
"por protegerme...después de todo, he comprendido que si debia ser...mi hermano debía morir para que vencieras al....señor tenebroso"  
  
"la verdad, Ginny, Ron no debia morir asi, el debia morir de viejo, en su cama, calientito, pero no a manos del señor tenebroso, no asi."  
  
"..." le siguo escuchando con mucha atención, creo que de alguna manera, el es un heroe para mi.  
  
"y todo fue mi culpa, el murio en mis brazos, en mis brazos, envuelto en sangre, y yo no pude hacer nada par evitarlo, no puede hacer nada..." Harry se cubre el rostro con las manos, para esconder sus lagrimas de dolor y frustración. Jamas imagine al grandioso harry potter en tal situación. Gimiendo y llorando por alguien que ya murio. Y es que me da pena que llore de esa forma.y lo peor es que no se por que..ni por la perra de Cho chang lloro tanto.  
  
"en verdad le querías mucho, harry..."digo para consolarlo, el muchacho me mira con hermosos ojos esmeralda, radiantes en lagrimas. Me siento desfallecer.  
  
"muchísimo mas de lo que tu crees...mucho mas" me responde limpiándose las lagrimas con la tunica. Muchísimo ¿mas que trata de decirme? ¿qué le queria mas que como aun amigo?  
  
"¿Harry, eres gay?" pregunto asustada de que la respuesta pudiera ser la verdad.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Nota de la autora: hola a todos, bien, lo acepto ,este ff es una merd. De verdad, cuando termine de escribirlo, volví a releerlo y llegue a la conclusión que me falta mucho. Es la peor cosa que he escrito en toda mi nefasta y monótona vida. Hasta los historias de abuelo son mejores¡¡ Pero en fin, el escritor no nace, se hace, y para eso hay que practicar. Y les cuento que esto de escribir es mi vida, es muy divertido y me gusta hacerlo en mis ratos libres, pero esto es la peor cosa que he escrito en toda mi vida, bueno ni tanto, me diverti mucho escribiéndolo, y eso que estaba un momento depresivo. la verdad que esto de sentarme en mi computadora, pensar e imaginarme mis historias es muy facil, y escribirlos, mucho mas.se que no soy la mejor, pero me gusta esforzarme, y pulirme cada dia mas, viendo mis defectos y errores.  
  
Asi que bueno, me harían un gran favor si me dejan reviews presentado sus comentarios y criticas que los necesito. Se acepta de todo tipo, siempre y cuando no sean groseros, ok?  
  
Muchas gracias a todos los dejan reviews No saben lo mucho que significa para mi. Lo continuare Y contesto reviews Bien ya los dejo en paz Hasta otra vez  
  
Damika nn 


End file.
